El onceavo mes
by McLean
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Aioros, el santo de Leo busca compañia y alguien con quien hablar. El caballero de Virgo está dispuesto a escuchar y así comienzan una tradición que está a punto de cambiar. ShakaxAioria.


No son míos, nunca lo serán uu

Pairing: ShakaxAioria

El onceavo mes

La costumbre comenzó un final de noviembre, el santo de Leo se rehusó a soportar la soledad de su templo. No sabía porqué escogió ese camino, pero se encontró en los escalones de la sexta casa, Virgo.

Ignoraba si su guardián se hallaba en el interior así que se adentró hasta sentir la tenue energía del caballero de la virgen, el cual pareció no reparar en su presencia y continuó inmóvil, sus largas piernas cruzadas y sus manos posadas suavemente sobre sus muslos.

Una vez ahí, Aioria se arrepintió de sus acciones, lo cierto era que nunca había llevado una buena relación con el otro santo. Lo pensaba arrogante, altivo e indiferente para con el mundo. Pero no quería regresar a su templo. Se sentó contra una columna, si el otro joven le demandaba marcharse, lo haría sin discutir.

El sol desapareció por completo ante la noche cuando Aioria comenzó a hablar de lo que lo había llevado ahí. Su hermano. El traidor. Hasta hace poco. Hablo de su infancia, de cómo la supuesta traición de Aioros lo obligaba a probar su lealtad más que ningún otro. El caballero de Virgo no le respondió, pero tampoco le dijo que se detuviera. Ya entrada la noche, Aioria se puso de pie y volvió lentamente a su templo, dejando a su anfitrión tal como lo encontrara.

Desde ese día el atardecer era anunciado por los pasos de Leo en el templo de Virgo. A veces, aún en su vestimenta dorada, sus pisadas resonaban en las paredes; en otras las suelas de sus zapatos daban suaves golpes al avanzar; y en raras ocasiones, sus plantas desnudas caían casi imperceptibles sobre la fría piedra.

Pronto las hojas de los árboles terminaron de caer y fueron arrastradas por el gélido viento del invierno. Los encontraron así noches cálidas, algunas despejadas, algunas inundadas del llanto de las nubes.

La mayoría del tiempo Aioria hablaba de su hermano, de su infancia, su entrenamiento; eventualmente de otros caballeros, de aprendices; a veces llegaba dando voces sobre algo que hubiera soliviantado su ya irascible carácter, y perentoriamente, le contaba sobre su jornada o alguna orden que le diera la Diosa.

El caballero de la sexta casa siempre daba la misma respuesta, pero al león no le molestaba, su compañero podía hallarse dormido, no le importaba, sólo necesitaba que estuviera ahí, obligándolo con su sosiego a calmarse. A veces lo esperaba aún revestido en su armadura, otras, pesadas túnicas cubrían precariamente sus hombros, pero siempre estaba ahí.

Cuando las palabras volvían a descansar en su garganta, Aioria se limitaba a observar a Virgo; su espalda erguida, sus finas manos posadas sobre el loto de sus piernas, y sus parpados cerrados, guardando el misterio de sus ojos. Todas las virtudes parecían exaltadas en él; su serenidad, su fuerza, su poder. Su belleza.

El onceavo mes acababa un día más cuando el rubio caballero escuchó los pasos de su visitante, más mansos de lo normal. El trigueño se sentó largo rato sin decir palabra y evitó mirar a su acompañante. Al fin, habló de lo que nunca antes había hablado, su fuerte voz apenas un susurro.

"¿Acaso es nuestro castigo, Shaka? ¿No poder dar amor y ser incapaces de recibirlo? ¿Desperdiciarlo?" Se atrevió a mirar al otro, sólo para bajar la vista un momento después. "¿O acaso es algo tan insignificante que nosotros como guerreros no debemos gastar nuestro tiempo en él?"

"Aioria" La voz del santo viajó suave hasta sus oídos. El guardián de la virgen se había puesto de pie y ahora se sentaba frente a él. "El amor nunca es desperdiciado. Puede ser negado o ignorado, incluso pervertido, pero no desaparece; tan sólo adopta otra forma, hasta que estamos listos y conscientes para aceptar su misterio y su poder. Eso puede tardar un momento o una eternidad". Tomó su mejilla en su mano y puso un beso sobre sus labios. "Y no puede haber cosas insignificantes en la eternidad".

Shaka lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guió a agregar otro rito a su costumbre.

El 'discurso' de Shaka me lo robé desvergonzadamente de Broken Music


End file.
